


First Day of School (College AU)

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: you just moved to college and making friends isn’t as hard as you were expecting.





	First Day of School (College AU)

"Y/N?" 

You turned at the sound of your name being called. A girl with long red hair stood in the doorway to your dorm room smiling at you. She held out her hand and took a step closer.

"I’m Wanda, your new roommate. Do you need help unpacking? I got here yesterday so I’m already good to go." She looked around your room at the four boxes that sat on your bed. 

You shook her hand giving her a smile in return. "It’s nice to meet you. Uh, that’s ok I was planning on doing it later. I wanted to find out exactly where your classes were before it got too dark." You paused when her face fell in disappointment. "Do you know where the campus bar is? You wanna meet there in a bit and hang out?" 

Wanda smiled and nodded and you made plans to meet up with her later for a drink. She seemed nice and you had a feeling the two of you were going to be friends. You grabbed your purse from the desk in your room and dug through it to find your headphones and class schedule. You dodged people running in and out of the little apartments as they all talked and laughed excitedly with their friends. 

The warm autumn air washed over you as soon as you walked outside and you breathed in the sweet smell of decaying leaves. The sun was bright but hung low in the sky and was almost at the tree line as you set out over the residence grounds towards the cluster of buildings. You got halfway over the field when you could hear shouting over your music but assumed it was more people shouting to their friends so you didn’t pay too much attention to it. Until something hit you in the back of the head. 

You pulled out your headphones rubbing your head and looked around to see what had hit you. Lying on the ground at your feet was a purple frisbee.

"Sorry about that!" Someone called to you. "We tried to get your attention but I guess you didn’t hear us."

You looked up to see a guy jogging towards you. His hair was tied back into a small bun and he was thin but still muscular. "That’s alright, I should’ve been paying more attention." You bent down to pick up the frisbee and waited for him to reach you so you could give it back, not wanting to embarrass yourself by failing to throw it properly. When he got close enough you handed the frisbee over and he immediately tuned to throw it back to his friends, but instead of jogging back to join them, he turned to face you again and looked you up and down.

"I haven’t seen you here before, did you just get here?" 

You could only stare at him. He was at least 6 feet tall and his blue eyes held yours for longer than was necessary. You nodded, "uh- yeah. Today."

It looked like he was about to say something until his friends interrupted him. "Hey Bucky! You playin' or what?" He only laughed and shook his head and you looked over his shoulder to see two other guys. One of them said something and the other clutched his chest with his head thrown back in laughter. 

"I’m sure I’ll see you around." He gave you a small wave before turning to jog back over to his friends. 

A small smile crept over your face as you put your headphones back in and continued your walk to the school. It didn’t take long for you to find where your classes were so you decided to take a lap of the school before going to the campus bar cleverly called The Last Class. When you stepped back outside the sun had set now and a chill was in the air. You crossed your arms tightly across your chest as you hurried to the bar since the light cardigan wasn’t enough to keep out the cold. 

You found Wanda sitting at the bar talking to the bartender and she smiled when she saw you. You ordered a cider and leaned your back against the counter as you watched people talk and laugh and drink. Your thoughts went back to earlier when you met Bucky and your breath hitched at the memory of his eyes on you. 

"Hey, do you know of a guy named Bucky?" You asked suddenly taking a swig of your drink.

Wanda shook her head, "is he cute?" 

You laughed, "that’s an understatement." A blush crept up your face and you struggled to hide your smile at the memory of how he looked at you. 

"Ooh if I didn’t know any better I’d think you might have a crush!" Wanda giggled. "Not even here a full day and you’re already crushing on someone."

"I never said I have a crush!" You said dramatically. "All I said was that he’s kinda hot." You shrugged. You weren’t really planning on getting involved with anyone while you were here, but you’d be lying if you said you wouldn’t mind seeing him again. 

You turned back to watch the crowd and your stomach flipped when a familiar face entered the bar. "Shit," you muttered to yourself and turned around to face away from the door. 

Wanda's smile disappeared at your reaction and she looked around the bar expecting some sign of trouble. "What is it?"

"It's him, it's Bucky...by the door." You shift nervously from foot to foot as you drink more of you cider. 

She turns her head and smiles. "Hair in a bun? With the body of a god?" She asks and you can only nod, still drinking from your glass. "He looks like the kind of guy you hate until he's inside you. Then you can't get enough," she never takes her eyes off of him. "And he's coming this way."

You choked on your drink at her words and shot her a panicked look but couldn't do much else when his voice reached me. 

"I knew we'd be seeing each other again!" Bucky came to stand on your other side grinning at you. "I wasn't really expect it to be so soon though, not that I'm complaining." 

You give a nervous laugh. "It's a pretty small campus so that seems inevitable." You winced at your words and went back to drinking, but he laughed. 

"Yeah. I'm Bucky by the way." He held out his hand and you shook it. 

"Y/N. And this is Wanda my roommate." Wanda smiled at him and shook his hand too. 

You spent most of the time at the bar talking to Bucky, even though you promised Wanda you’d hang out with her. But when you look around for her you find her a few feet away talking to a guy who calls himself “The Vision”. You think his actual name is Jarvis but you’re not entirely sure. 

Bucky bought you another cider and by the time you finish it you’re feeling good. You felt more comfortable talking to him and the two of you had moved to a small table in the corner when the bar got too crowded for you to hear each other. You’re half way through your third drink when Bucky leans forward on the table and fixes you with a piercing stare. His blue eyes framed but strands of brown hair that has fallen from the bun still tied at the back of his head. 

“So I’m just gonna put it out there: I like you.” 

Your brain stutters to a halt at his words and you can only stare back at him. 

“You’re really cool and I think you’re pretty. You wanna get outta here?” 

You keep staring at him for another few seconds. There is nothing you would like more than to leave with Bucky at this very moment but you don’t want to leave Wanda at the bar even if it does look like she’s having fun on her own, so you jump to my feet and back away from him. “Give me a sec,” you weave your way through the crowd of people and find Wanda still talking to Vision.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” you gently pulled her by the elbow to get her attention and apologized for interrupting.

“What’s up?” she asked taking a sip of her cocktail. 

You glance back at Bucky who’s still sitting at the table waiting for you. “So I know I said that this would be a night for us to hang out and get to know each other, but Bucky asked if I wanted to leave with him. I can tell him no if you want me to so that we can hang out.” 

Wanda looked over her shoulder at Bucky then glanced back to see Vision doing something on his phone. She smiled at him and turned her smile on you. “Y/N we’re roommates, we’ll have all year to get to know each other and become friends go have fun.” She grabbed both your shoulders and turned you around pushing you back towards Bucky. “And tell how it goes tomorrow!” she calls after you. You smiled to yourself and made your way back to the table. 

“So what did you have in mind?” you asked as soon as you reached him. Bucky smiled at you and jumped up taking you by the hand. 

He leads you out of the bar back towards the residents buildings. “You wanna go to yours or mine?” he asked wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close.

“I still need to get my room put together so yours is probably the best option.” 

You get into the elevator and as soon as the doors close Bucky has you pressed up against the wall, his warm lips are on yours in seconds and you lose yourself in the kiss. Your world spins when he pulls you body against his and runs his hand through your hair. When the elevator dings and the doors open you reluctantly break the kiss he pulls you further down the hall to his dorm room. 

You reach his door but he hesitates before unlocking it. “We’ll need to be quiet, my roommate, Sam, went to bed early, but he’s a pretty heavy sleeper so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He then unlocks the door and steps aside for you to enter. As soon as you enter you see that his dorm is exactly the same as yours. You step into the small kitchen, which only consists of a fridge, microwave, sink, and hot plate, and three doors lead off to the bathroom, Bucky’s room and his roommate’s room. 

Bucky pulls you along to his door and opens that one for you as well. You briefly examine the room and find that he too has has brought very little to the school with him. A laptop and binders sit on the desk in the corner and a single grey poster with a large red star in the middle hangs on the wall above the bed. You don’t know what the poster is supposed to be of and at the moment you really don’t care because Bucky’s hands are on you again and this time they’re making their way under your shirt. 

He quickly pulls it up and over your head and drops it to the floor as he’s walking you backwards towards his bed. You fall backwards onto the mattress and pull him down with you so that he’s lying beside you trailing kisses along your jaw. The rest of your clothes and his soon join your shirt on the floor and you gasp as his hands and lips explore your bare skin. 

You pull at his hair and he grips your hips with both hands. Soon there’s the crinkle of a condom wrapper and he’s buried deep inside you, moving against you with a power and rhythm you had only read about in books. Before long the pleasure of your orgasms wash over both of you and you lie there in silence, side by side sweaty and panting. Only one thought crosses you mind as you sleepily smile at Bucky. _Wanda was right._ And you don’t think you could ever get enough. 


End file.
